The Mask
by 9GT
Summary: Only a few weeks after the Nonary game, Junpei gets a visit from his new friends, and someone leaves behind an unexpected present. Slight JunpeixAkane if you want it that way, but mostly friendship. Spoilers are in here.


My first fanfic, but 999 was so awesome I had to make one. Feel free to criticize (as if I can stop that) but I'd appreciate constructive criticism more than anything. Right now I'm just seeing if I can make it work.

So about 999…yeah, games pretty dark, so I decided to go with something a bit lighter and do a friendship fic…there will be spoilers, so heads up on that.

Junpei sat at his computer monitor, working on a paper that was due in a few days. The fact that he'd only had a few paragraphs done didn't make him feel any better, and he knew he probably wasn't going to get through it today considering his friends would be there in an hour.

KNOCK KNOCK

…or now. Junpei quickly saved his document and shut his laptop, when the door opened. Junpei damn near had a heart attack when he saw the gas mask and Aoi quickly took it off laughing at Junpei's face. "You're an asshole, ya know that." Said Junpei, obviously pissed and behind him were Akane, Clover, and Light. "Sorry, Jumpy, I tried to get him to take it off, but he wouldn't. "Oh come on, you know his face was worth it sis." Said Aoi still grinning. 'Gonna be missing a few teeth if you keep grinning like that you little shit.' Thought Junpei when Light interjected. "It's nice that we're all together like this, but I wouldn't mind going in." He said as Clover took his hand and led him to a chair in Junpei's room. "So how have you been doing Jumpy?" Said Akane, smiling. "I've been managing, I suppose, could you wait right her, I'm going to go grab a few chairs, actually, 'Santa' mind giving me a hand." Said Junpei, emphasizing Santa, if only to annoy him. "Yeah sure." Said Aoi as he handed the mask to Akane and went into the kitchen with Junpei. "Wow, Junpei sure has a lot of trash here." Said Clover when he was out of earshot. "Oh come now Clover, it can't be that bad, it doesn't smell that bad." Said Light. "Well it's mostly just papers, but still…" The two continued to talk while Akane looked at the mask with an odd look on her face.

"…So how's Akane been." Said Junpei, he'd really wanted to talk to Aoi, so he put off grabbing the chairs for a few minutes. "Fine I guess, she's always talking about you ya know." Said Aoi as he took a sip from a beer that Junpei had grabbed him. "Good way or bad way, or about the Nonary game." Said Junpei, without a hint of humor in his voice. "Still sore huh? Yeah, Clover damn near killed me when I put the mask on." Said Aoi with a sad smile on his face. "Nah, it's just…so surreal looking back on it, it all feels like a dark dream…" Said Junpei taking a sip of his own beer. "…She talks about you in a good way, and I think she feels bad about what she did to you guys…except for 'Ace' of course, hope that asshole gets what's coming to him, his hearing is in a few days you know." Said Aoi. "I just have one question about Ace, I know we didn't have bombs in us, and the 9th man did so…did you put a bomb in Ace's stomach." Said Junpei, once again dead serious. "…We'd better grab those chairs." Said Aoi, chugging the rest of his beer and tossing the can, not wanting to answer.

When Junpei and Aoi entered the room again, they noticed Light laughing in an unusual way, and both Akane and Clover were blushing. "Um…do I want to know?" Said Junpei as he and Aoi brought in the chairs. "No of course not Jumpy!" "Yeah, what she said" "Probably." Said Light simply as Akane and Clover shot him death glares, not that he could see them of course. "Whatever." Said Junpei shrugging as he lazily sat in a chair. For the most part they just talked, not about the Nonary game, but about hobbies and interests. Light enjoyed music (as if Junpei were surprised) and Aoi seemed to enjoy gambling (again, what a shock). Clover simply said TV and games but Akane surprised him the most. "I actually take care of about 12 rabbits." She said, Junpei wasn't so much shocked as he thought, and he knew why, it was just surprising to him. When it was Junpei's turn he simply shrugged and said "I play games and read mags, that's about it." He said, not that he wanted to divulge what kind of magazines he read. "What kind of mags?" Said Aoi grinning. "…Anybody want anything to drink?" Said Junpei.

"…Bye Jumpy." Said Akane as her and Aoi shut the door. Clover and Light had left about 5 minutes ago, with Clover driving away as reckless as ever. Junpei sighed and decided it was time to prepare dinner when he tripped over something. "Sonuva…" He started when he noticed what it was. "The…gas mask?" He said as he got up and picked it up. "Huh…wonder why I didn't notice this, I need to be more observant, no wonder they kidnapped me so easily…" He said, half chuckling as he put it on the table, next to the mirror where he first saw it.

Sloppy, stupid, inane, OOC? You be the judge, it was just a simple one-shot, but I may try my hand at a few more, depending on the responses.


End file.
